


What's Expected

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Everyone ships you with Colin... and maybe you two agree with them.
Relationships: Colin McCrae/Reader
Kudos: 1





	What's Expected

“Do you know what I learned today?”

Colin’s voice brings you out of your thoughts, slightly turning your head back at him in curiousness while continuing to walk.

“No… But I’m guessing you’re gonna tell me.”

He grin seems to widen at your words, a bright glint shimmering in his eyes. “Apparently, all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”

You blankly stare at him for a second, then let out a chuckle. “Really?”

“Really.” You continue to chuckle while you look back in front of you, shaking your head and putting your hands further into your jackets to warm them up. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“What?” He nudges your side with his elbow in a playful way. “You don’t think we could end up together?”

“Do _you_ think we could end up together?”

“Anything could happen, darling. It’s just a matter of time before you’re won over by my perfect charms.”

You snort. “ _Sure._ Or maybe you’ll be won over by mine.”

He lets out a bright laugh. “Guess we’ll have to see who wins, then.”

You both stop once you arrive in front of a building, your eyes recognizing it instantly. “There we are. Thanks for walking me back to my apartment.”

“No problem-Oh, wait for a second…”

You tense up when his fingers brushed against your cheek, putting away a few strands of hair and trapping them behind your ear. His eyes sweeten for a moment… 

“Sorry… your hair was in your face. Thought I should move it so I could see you better.”

His foreign accent seems to shake your cord harder than you’re used to, all the feelings you’ve shut down inside to save your friendship suddenly coming back to the surface. “I… okay.”

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?” You slowly shake your head at him, surprised that he’s even saying those words to you. “Then let me say it. You look gorgeous tonight.”

“Are you…” You frown a little, trying to calm down your beating heart. “Are you flirting with me?”

His grin stretches out. “You finally noticed?”

“Like… _really_ flirting with me? You’re not joking?”

“Why would I joke about liking you?” You seem taken aback by his words, his expression turning to a more serious one while his face comes closer to yours. “Because I like you, (Y/N)… for a very long time now.”

“I-” You close your mouth for a second, trying to recompose your thoughts before opening it again “Wait, this isn’t a prank, right?”

He gives out a small snort. “Why do you keep thinking this is a prank?”

“Because if I tell you I like you back and it ends up being just a prank-”

You get cut off by his lips getting pressed against yours, your chest burning up and your brain melting from his touch. Your eyes finally close when he puts his hands on each side of your face, your body staying frozen in place until he parts away, his hands freeing your face and his eyes sparkling.

“Do you believe me, now?” You slowly nod, feeling the heat rising on your cheeks and a grin comes back unto his lips. “You like me back~”

“Shut up-” You slightly hit him in the shoulder, making him laugh. “… that was my first kiss.”

“Wait, for real?” His whole face light up in surprise at first, then a wide smile breaks out of his skin. “I’m your first?”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Okay, okay!” He can’t help but chuckle at your adorable frustrated face, his arms wrapping around your back and pulling you closer. “But only if you say you’ll be my girlfriend.”

And you give out a small giggle. “And let our friends win their bet?”

“And also making me happy.” He presses his lips against yours for a small second, this time getting a little more response from you as you press back. “… so? What do you say?”

“Fine.” You nervously play with his jacket before giving him a small smile. “But only because it’ll also make me happy.”


End file.
